


All This (and Heaven Too)

by InkStainsOnMyHands



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Ancient Egypt, M/M, Mentions of incest, Mentions of sexual activity, Temporary Character Death, Trans Male Character, Trans!Hiro, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6636046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainsOnMyHands/pseuds/InkStainsOnMyHands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True love always has a way to bring two people together, even across a millennia. </p>
<p>Or, the Ancient Egypt au I never finished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This (and Heaven Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I have a few unfinished projects that I'm wrapping up and posting. I might be returning to the fandom, or at least, I may participate here or there. My heart is in _Star Wars_ right now, but Hidashi will always have a piece of me. 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me. 
> 
> Also, I haven't beta-ed this fic, so if you see any mistakes, please let me know!

Hiro wasn't one to find enjoyment in visiting museums. He held no interest in natural history or antiquity. The dim lights, soft music and slow moving lines of patrons made the boy more drowsy than excited. However, he was forced, by a committee of his friends, to wander the Ancient Egypt exhibition that was hosted by the San Fransokyo Institute of Sciences, a community that included his school, SFIT. 

 

Hiro didn't blame them for dragging him along on their escapade, as much as he wanted to. It was the second anniversary of his brother's death after all. They were worried about his well-being, and being holed up in his room or lab wasn't particularly healthy. This, considering that the first anniversary of his brother's death had been marked by a failed suicide attempt. 

 

Unable to find anything much better for the gang to do, as Hiro was underage, they decided to loiter the new exhibit held at their university. 

 

The idea failed. 

 

The trip simply bored him. This boredom led to quiet contemplation, which subsequently led to annoyance. 

 

As he wandered passed the stone reliefs and jewelry on display, Hiro half-listened to the recorded speeches about mythology softly spewing from the speakers overhead. He quelled the urge to scoff. Ankhs? Spirits? Eternal life? As much as he would love to believe in such things, that belief allowed for the hope of seeing his brother again. It was impossible, and he wouldn’t let himself be disappointed. Never again. 

 

Hiro approached a framed papyrus when Fred’s chuckles filled the air next to him. Without explanation or warning, the lanky blonde led Hiro, by the crook of his arm, to a cabinet displaying a multitude of illuminated tiny statues arranged in neat rows. Each were in the shape of a man with an exaggerated phallus in his hand. Next to the the artifacts, a plastic information card read “Talismans of the god Min.” 

 

“Funny, huh?” Fred asked over his shoulder with a snort. “Can you image having these around your house?” 

 

Hiro shrugged. He could, in fact, see himself place the tiny gods of fertility around his bedroom, if he had faith in such things. In a strange way, the image almost felt familiar. Passively, he responded, “Sure, if I lived back then. Why not?” 

 

A sharp, distinctive clap of skin meeting skin erupted from behind the younger boy. Hiro turned around just as Fred rubbed the space above his elbow. Gogo, whose almond-eyes flared brightly, stood next to him, her dominant hand held high, hard and sharp in warning. “Hiro is right, that’s disrespectful,” the dark-haired girl hissed. 

 

Although Fred stood nearly twice as tall as Gogo, he crumpled away from her, making him appear much, much smaller. Wasabi, their huge, burly, dread-locked friend, seemed just as wary of the fiery girl. He hid behind Honey-Lemon, who simply looked sympathetically at her fellow tall blonde. 

 

The slap was hardly necessary, but Hiro wasn’t apt to tell Gogo that. 

 

Seconds after the exchange, an olive-toned woman, wearing the antique beige jumpsuit that was the museum’s uniform, approached the small group. Hiro was slightly taken aback by her, but only by how her presence felt warm, safe. There was something comforting in her sharp, green eyes and ruby-red smile. It was like coming home to his aunt or -

 

Hiro shook his head to rid himself of the misplaced nostalgia. She still held the air of an authoritative figure, and it didn't take mental gymnastics to realize why she choose to head in their direction. An apology worked its way to the back of his tongue, but just as he opened his mouth, her expression softened. “Looks like you’re not finding the exhibit very interesting,” she pointed out. 

 

Although the words were accusatory, her tone was playful. Not wanting to speak on behalf of his friends, Hiro turned to his sides, only to find that their small group had somehow disbanded within the short amount of time it took for her to reach him. A terrible feeling knotted his stomach. 

 

The situation was ...odd. While Hiro wasn’t too alarmed yet, he cautiously nodded his head. “I’m not really big into historical stuff,” he admitted truthfully.

 

“I have a feeling you would be more interested in engineering, huh?” the tour guide asked cheerfully. She didn’t give him much time to respond. The short-haired woman pointed her index finger to the entrance of a corridor he hadn't noticed before, though it was only a short distance from his right side. "In there you'll find feats of mechanical engineering I'm sure you will find fascinating." 

 

Hiro schooled his features to remain neutral despite the red flags that were suddenly waving in his head. A change was stirring in the distance, like an oncoming storm. Yet, compulsion drove his feet onward without looking back or seeking protection. He was caught in a metaphysical net and resigned to his fate.

 

\--- 

 

As soon as the boy was out of earshot, a quiet, omniscient voice spoke from the container holding Min's statuettes. "Wife, have you found our son-in-law?" it asked, unheard by anyone but the would-be museum attendant. 

 

Repyt nodded to no one in particular. "I believe so. I felt his presence strongly inside that boy. Our child will be pleased. What good fortune that Herihor came to a collection of our sacred symbols." 

 

"Yes, good fortune indeed. Should I tell Tesh'khet of our suprise?"

 

"Not yet, he will find out soon enough," Repty replied. 

 

\---

 

Taking hesitant doe-steps, Hiro entered the next room. After throwing a few wide-eyed glances at the corners of the next section, he was relieved to find that there was nothing out of the ordinary. It was simply another part of the exhibit. 

 

While smaller than the other chambers, the theme remained the same. Lined along the walls, several display cases held ancient farming and architectural equipment. While Hiro's interest normally would have been set on such inventions, the small, indiscriminate, wooden coffin in the middle of the room called to him. It weaved a spell Hiro was far too weak to fight against. 

 

As though he could not exercise control over his legs, he slowly approached the resting place of a small-ish figure. The coffin lid was laid open, propped up by plastic rods. Inside, a boy wrapped in ragged, aged linen lay peacefully. Spaces of hair, skin and fingernails poked through the aged bandages; the cocooned creature was trapped in a macabre metamorphosis between life and death. 

 

An overwhelming feeling of sadness overtook Hiro, shaking his shoulders and knees. He found himself sniffing back tears and mucus for a boy long since dead. What is wrong with me? 

 

To regain some control over himself, he played the part of a curious, but objective, audience member. He circled the coffin until he found the information card associated with the body. 

 

_“Young Priest. Age 17. Died of self-inflicted wound to his abdomen. 1354 BCE.”_

 

The word “self-inflicted” brought bile to his throat. A primordial fear froze his veins, especially when he realized that he could empathize with the mummy. With shivering fingers, he touched the glass. Silently, he asked the boy, _“Did you lose someone, too? What caused everything to be meaningless to you?”_

 

A whisper of a breeze passed through Hiro. The logical side of his brain informed him that the sprig of air came from the ventilation system keeping the artifacts cool. His fear, however, forced him to jump away from the contact. The abrupt movement brought his sight on a necklace displayed at the far side of the room. Hiro could do nothing but approach. 

 

Upon further inspection, the short necklace was made of a collection of stone beads strung together by a thin rope. Hanging at the end was an ankh-shaped pendant, made of the same green stone as the other adornments. It was simple, but so very beautiful. 

 

A roar of possessive annoyance surged through him, only quelled by how illogical it was to feel such a thing. This piece didn’t belong to him, he knew that as well as he knew the laws of robotics. Still, a mantra polluted his higher thought processes. 

 

_He gave it to me. It is mine._

 

Despite the obvious signs hanging on the wall warning patrons to not touch the piece of jewelry, Hiro reached out. A gentle fingertip traced the outline of the pendant. 

 

With the force of an oncoming train, Hiro was propelled to another place. The sun baked his skin, sand whipped his form, and a whisper of ancient words reached his ears. 

 

_“I found you, my moon, my life, my love.”_

 

Hiro clumsily backed up away from the necklace. His lungs fought for every breath he took. The outline of his frame shook so badly he was sure he would falter. A dizziness plagued him, causing his stomach to roll painfully. 

 

_Oh my God, what’s wrong with me?_

 

“Hiro!” Honey’s voice permeated through Hiro’s panic. He was vaguely aware of the sound of rushing footsteps coming from behind him. 

 

\---

 

The gang decided that their expedition was over. Hiro was far too shaken by his brief hallucination to continue further. They contemplated sending him to the hospital, but Hiro adamantly denied that there was anything they could do for him. He just needed to go home, eat something and head to bed. 

 

Wasabi drove the crew back to Hiro’s home. At the door, they offered to walk Hiro up to his room, but the younger boy waved their concern off. He would be fine making the trip up the flight of stairs to the attic-turned-bedroom of his aunt’s townhouse. They wished Hiro a good night before retreating back to Wasabi’s parked vehicle. 

 

Upon reaching the final stair towards the entrance of his room, Hiro almost wished he would have accepted the help. Several times, he felt his weak legs stumble and fail. Hiro couldn’t help but snort at the thought of his obituary reading that he had died by missing a step. 

 

_Live fast. Die awkwardly._

 

Hiro used his entire focus to retain his balance and trudge into his room. He concentrated so much on the task that he almost didn’t notice the dark, looming figure standing at the foot of his bed. Almost. 

 

The creature had to have been over seven feet tall! Wearing only a loin cloth and various pieces of gold adornments around his neck, wrists and waist, Hiro could clearly see that it had the body of a well-built, tanned man. However, its head was that of a dog-like animal. A jackal? He had never seen one, but given the theme of the day, it certainly seemed to be. 

 

Hiro opened his mouth to cry out, but the creature descended upon him just as he managed to make a squeak. It’s imposingly large, clawed hand covered his mouth. The other hand palmed at his cheek. For a moment, the monster only stared at him. Its eyes appeared soft and loving, but that was neither here nor there to Hiro. The beast inflicted a heart-pounding, sweat-inducing terror the boy had never known before. 

 

“Calm, little brother, please calm yourself,” it growled quietly through its muzzle. “I mean you no harm.” 

 

The creature’s words did nothing to soothe him, but Hiro nodded all the same. 

 

“Child, you are trembling. Allow me a peek into your mind so I may appear more familiar to you.” 

 

The fingertips of the creature’s free hand danced along his temple. Hiro quickly realized that the beast was asking for permission to do...something. He nodded once more, willing to do anything to escape his current situation. _Just get him the hell out of here._

 

The monster closed its eyes, and Hiro felt the urge to do the same. In an instant, so many memories came to the surface of his mind. They flashed in front of his eyelids, as though someone pressed fast-forward on the movie reel of his life. The images themselves made little sense, but seeing his brother in the happier shots of his past - it hurt. It hurt so badly, he could hardly breathe. The gravity of his loss weighed down upon his chest like an anchor. 

 

Just as rapidly as the memories came, they retreated to the back of his brain. Abruptly groggy and exhausted, Hiro felt as though he were awakening from a dream. He slowly blinked his eyes open. 

 

To his utter, heart-dropping astonishment, the focusing image revealed that the beast had been replaced by his dead brother! Every detail was exact, from his silky, ebony hair to the mint-colored _converse_ shoes on his feet. Even the rough tenor of his voice as he whispered, “Hiro”, was a perfect match. 

 

For the second time that day, Hiro was blinded by tears. His heart stopped and cracked against the force of his pain. Every part of himself screamed out denial after denial. _No, no, no, he was dead. He was dead, and he was never coming back. So why?_

 

Why would this creature try to convince him otherwise? 

 

It was too cruel. What ever this thing was, it was a terrible, evil monster for doing this to him. Hiro shook his head vigorously. The rest of his body flared with red, hot anguish-turned-anger. 

 

“No, get away from me!” Hiro shouted, slowly backing away from the creature. 

 

Concern and sorrow marred the honey-brown eyes the creature wore. His brother’s imposter reached out. He took Hiro by the wrists and pulled him back. Desperately, it cried out in his brother’s rich voice, “Please, Hiro, you have to let me explain.” 

 

Hiro fought against the slight force, but the taller creature was much stronger than he. It took a heartbeat for Hiro to be pressed against the broad chest that reminded him too much of his brother’s. The younger man hiccuped against the dark fabric of the monster’s shirt as it wrapped its arms around his back in a sweet embrace. 

 

As much as he didn’t want it to, the affection comforted him. He hadn’t felt his brother against him in so long. Even though it wasn’t real, even though it wasn’t truly his brother, he allowed himself a silent moment to pretend. 

 

True to himself, however, it only took that moment for Hiro’s mind to supply hundreds of possible motives for the monster’s appearance, shattering the blissful illusion. His need for answers trumped his need for anything else. Even as he clung onto the creature’s green blazer, he sobbed out, “Why are you doing this to me?” 

 

A hand made its way to back of his hair. Languid fingers stroked the dark strands that hung over his neck. The gesture was one Hiro was accustomed to, one that his brother once used to calm him whenever he was anxious. More tears fell from Hiro’s closed eyes.

 

“I thought if I looked like how I used to, it would help,” it admitted. “I guess I was wrong. I’m sorry.” 

 

Was it - was it actually claiming to be his elder sibling? Rage flashed through Hiro’s veins. He tore himself out of the imposter’s embrace. 

 

“You’re not -” Hiro couldn’t finish his sentence, he couldn’t even bear thinking of his name. The boy crumpled in on himself. His head hung low on his shoulders, and his arms encircled his caving chest.“You’re not my big brother. He’s dead.” 

 

“Hiro,” the creature spoke softly. Hiro didn’t dare to look at it, but it was beyond his choice. A gentle index finger lifted his chin until the line of his sight was forced on the monster’s face. 

 

For the longest moment, the beast just peared into his eyes; his stare was the strangest combination of soft and hard. Several times, it opened its mouth, only for his lips to close and stretch to a firm line. Eventually, just as Hiro’s impatience mounted dangerously, his brother’s imposter spoke, “T-there’s a lot to explain. It might be easier to ...show you.” 

 

_Show me?_ Hiro growled low, "What're you going to do?" 

 

"I'm just going to show you some memories, it will clear a lot of this up, I promise," it replied. Once again, a set of fingertips made their way to Hiro's temple. 

 

Hiro braced himself for another dizzying wave of images, but instead, the moment he closed his eyes, he was taken to the foot of an ancient temple. The boy gasped. 

 

The structure was made of limestone walls and columns. Each surface was carved with painted hieroglyphics and intricate patterns. The sharp etchings appeared brand new; no cracks or markings of any kind disgraced the edifice. Along its outer reaches, torches set into stone stands illuminated the night-darkened building. Beneath Hiro’s feet, a walkway made of packed sand led to its awaiting maw

 

How was this possible? He was in his room just a moment ago! 

 

The boy stumbled backwards, and would have fallen if not for a pair of steady hands. The robotics genius turned his head to find his brother's image looking down at him. An amused smile danced upon his lips. 

 

"Dont freak out," he laughed lightly. "This is just a memory. We're still in San Fransokyo." 

 

As if to emphasize the point, four dark figures ran passed Hiro, none of which acknowledged his presence in the slightest. 

 

“Let’s go,” the imposter commanded lightly. 

 

His brother's mirror led Hiro by the shoulder into the temple. As they entered the foyer, a scene broke out. Three taller, hulking men, wearing rags around their waists, stalked a kneeling young boy. The smaller man hid his face against the stone legs of a standing statue, the form of which was all too familiar to Hiro. 

 

The huge sculpture was reminiscent of the creature he had first seen in his bedroom; the body was that of a man, adorned with minimal clothing and jewels, while the head was that of a jackal. 

 

The younger man whispered something to the stone figure he held onto for dear life. A prayer, perhaps? Hiro couldn’t quite make out what was being said, but it didn’t take much to figure out that his hurried words were out of desperation. The other men approached the boy while holding sickles in their tightly clenched hands. 

 

Suddenly, the statue’s lining began to crack. It spidered sharply from its pointed ears down to the toes on its feet. Stone chips fell away from the breakage, revealing smooth, human skin. The kneeling boy didn’t seem to notice or care until the statuary moved from its position. 

 

From beside Hiro, his brother’s image explained softly, “I heard your prayers, Hiro. I had to save you.” 

 

_What? Save me?_

 

Bemused, Hiro watched as the other boy fell away from his unexpected savior, only to land harshly on his bottom. The small, panting stranger leaned back on his arms to stare at his imposing rescuer. This allowed Hiro to see his face more clearly. 

 

Hiro sucked in a rush of breath. The smaller man shared his features! Unruly ebony hair fell in front of his bright, amber eyes. The nostrils of his button-nose flared with each deep intake of air. His cat-like mouth gaped almost comically wide. While their eye shape and skin tone were clearly different, there was no mistaking the visage for anyone else’s. 

 

“Whoa,” Hiro breathed out. “What is this?” 

 

His brother’s mirror chuckled, “I won't hold it against you for not remembering, but this is when we first met. Back then, you knew me as Tesh’khet and I knew you as Herihor.” 

 

Hiro was at a loss for words. What could he say? Disbelief didn’t begin to describe his emotional state. Besides, how was he to deny what was clearly in front of him? 

 

_Easy, I’ve finally gone insane with grief._

 

Hiro didn’t voice his concerns. Instead, he continued to watch the drama unfold before him.

 

The large, inhuman creature growled menacingly at the three stalkers, who had fallen to their knees in reverence before the god. Tesh’khet snarled, “Why have you come to disturb one of my sacred priests?” 

 

The largest man briefly glanced up, only to tremble and look away as soon as he met the jackal's gaze. “W-we did not disturb h-him,” he stuttered out. "W-we were merely trying to retrieve the money he swindled from us." 

 

Tesh'khet turned to face Herihor. “Is this true, little brother?” he asked. His voice remained as rough as a dog’s bark, but the tone was so adoring that it both warmed and cooled Hiro’s heart.

 

Nostalgia struck Hiro so hard, he lost his breath. Tears pooled beneath his eyes. Longing ate away at his insides. 

 

Herihor stood abruptly, pulling Hiro from his thoughts. The robotics genius watching as his counterpart sharpened his gaze at the trembling men. With an accusatory finger, the boy pointed at the would-be assassins. “Don’t you dare lie! I won that money fairly!" 

 

The leader’s head whipped up as quickly as a striking viper. He shouted, “You tricked us!” 

 

Tesh’khet snarled viciously at the mob’s leader. His muzzle dripped with spittle as his sharp teeth bared themselves. The man cowered with a small whimper. 

 

A satisfied smirk pulled at Herihor’s lips. His expression twisted into something dark and vindictive. “You thought me stupid and naive. That was your own doing. I did nothing but play sennet by the rules.” 

 

“Little brother,” Tesh’khet growled, his tone low and dangerous. Herihor’s features fell as his adam’s apple bobbed visibly. His widened eyes cast themselves on the taller being. With the priest’s attention back on him, the god continued. “Did you lead these men to believe you were stupid and naive?” 

 

“Well,” Herihor chuckled nervously. “I may have implied that I was more ignorant than I was, but I did not cheat.” 

 

Tesh’khet made a sound that was akin to a sigh. His clawed index finger and thumb pinched the upper portion of his muzzle. He exhaled, “Regardless, sennet is illegal.” 

 

“Sennet is not illegal,” Herihor corrected smartly. “Betting on sennet, well, that is illegal, but I assure you, I was going to give the money to the temple. It was for a good cause.” 

 

Before the priest could react, the god leaned down towards him. His paw reached the boy’s side, where a leather purse hung from his jeweled belt. With ease, the god simply pulled the loot away from Herihor’s tunic and tossed it to the men on their knees. 

 

“Take it and go,” the god commanded. “You no longer have business here.” 

 

In a blink of an eye, the men scrambled for the money and ran out of the temple. Tesh’khet did not spare an additional glance at the gang. Instead, he kept his gaze on his small, shivering charge.

 

The beast stepped forward, and with that, his monstrous form melted away like sand falling away from a dune. In its stead was a boy that looked remarkably like Hiro’s brother, soft, cropped hair, kind eyes, and lean build to match. 

 

Tesh’khet’s human hands claimed the priest’s shoulders in a gentle grip. A notch formed between his eyebrows. The corners of his mouth were strained by a frown. “Do you know what it would have done to me to know that you died for gold towards my temple? How devastated I would have been?” he asked softly. “The love I have for you is endless, little brother. If something were to have happened to you -” 

 

Herihor leaped passed Tesh’khet’s hands and into his waiting arms. The boy squeezed the god’s middle. “I would do it again a thousand times if it meant seeing you. I have so longed to see you in the flesh. Each time I spoke to your statue, I had hoped you would hear my words and know my love for you. Every morning and night I prayed that when I died, I would be welcomed to your side. ” 

 

Tesh’khet nuzzled the top of the boy’s hair. “I should have presented myself sooner, I can admit that. But -” the god broke from their embrace to stare down at Herihor - “You have wronged someone and have therefore displeased me greatly.” 

 

Herihor’s eyes widened and his shoulders tensed. The god smirked in response. There was something in Tesh’khet’s sudden demeanor that caused Hiro’s heart to leap and shocks of electricity to run down his spine. He felt a familiar, but no less uncomfortable, warmth pool in his abdomen, though he did not want to ponder as to the reason. 

 

Tesh’khet leaned down and whispered something in the priest’s ear. Hiro couldn’t make out what was said, but the satisfied grin on the taller being’s face and the smattering of red upon Herihor’s cheeks conveyed enough. 

 

“Woah, wait, what is happening?” Hiro asked hurriedly. He glanced up at his companion. 

 

His brother’s double wore the same satisfied expression as the god. “You’ll see,” he replied. 

 

Hiro peaked back at the display. Herihor’s grin was eager. He slowly descended onto his knees, his eyes never straying from his elder brother’s face. Nimble fingers made their way to the front of Tesh’khet’s tunic. 

 

Alarm claimed Hiro’s chest. “Oh no!” he shouted. The teen screwed his eyes closed. “Take me out of here! I don’t want to see this.” 

 

A chuckle filtered passed the groan that echoed throughout the temple. “Open your eyes.” 

 

Hiro did as what was commanded of him. Tadashi’s smiling visage met his sight. It brought about a strange level of awkwardness. He couldn’t reconcile between what he had seen and the man in front of him. 

 

Hiro stepped away from Tadashi, if that was who he really was. In the process, he discovered that hardwood floor squeaked beneath his feet. The clutterings of his personal life surrounded him. Beyond Tadashi lay his bed, sheets rumpled from overuse. The sudden desire to sleep away his reality urged him towards the bedding. 

 

Hiro scrubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands. A few strides passed his elder brother brought him to the edge of his bed. He fell back; his body bounced slightly over his mattress. Exhaustion beckoned him to sweet darkness, but he ignored the invitation. He still did not understand what had happened, and he needed the answers before he would allow himself a reprieve. 

 

“So,” Hiro began softly. “You’re some sort of god?” 

 

“That’s right.” 

 

“And Tadashi is your reincarnation or something?” Hiro asked, slightly incredulously. 

 

“Yes and no. That’s to say, I am Tadashi. I just can’t remember that life so well. I can only see the memories already in your mind.” 

 

Hiro sat up. “Why?” 

 

Tadashi, or not, paced the small space in front of his bed. His fingers ran through the short length of his hair until they reached the back of his neck. “Spiritual memories that your soul carries away to the afterlife, are stored in the heart. If the heart is destroyed, those memories are destroyed. My heart was mummified in Egypt, but in each life since then my heart had been left to decay. Kinda makes it harder to find you after I die.” 

 

Hiro eyed the man, who was a mere step away. The goofy, easygoing smile that graced his lips was far too soothing to be a mere replication. His shimmering amber orbs looked down at him with a softness that could only come from his brother. The younger man had no other choice than to believe what this version of Tadashi was saying. 

 

“If this is some hallucination, it’s an interesting one, I’ll grant you that,” Hiro yawned.

 

Tadashi chuckled. The sound rumbled from his chest and spread through Hiro’s veins, warming him with a gentle nostalgia. “Sounds like you need some sleep, kiddo.” 

 

“No kidding,” Hiro sighed out heavily. His laziness won out for a few moments before he stood to properly get ready for bed. 

 

Although Tadashi stood a few feet away, he felt no qualms about stripping himself of his clothing until he was down to his binder and underwear. Hiro expected to fall back to their regular rhythm of propriety. Two years ago, Tadashi would have looked away or hidden behind the rice paper divider that separated their living spaces. A moment later, the younger Hamada found that the notion of assumed privacy was naive given what he had seen that night. 

 

Tadashi’s gaze was far too focused on his lithe form. The earlier softness in his eyes was replaced with something hot, sinful and full of lust. His body visibly tensed, poised in a predator’s stance.

 

Hiro felt his cheeks flush. “What’re you doing?” he asked. The edge of his question was sharp, accusatory. 

 

“Admiring you,” Tadashi answered in a low, husky whisper. Hiro shivered. 

 

“Please don’t,” Hiro said quickly. “W-we weren’t like that in this life.” 

 

Tadashi’s body relaxed, but his eyes sharpened even more. “I know, I’d like to change that.” 

 

“I don’t,” Hiro snapped. 

 

The hurt that flashed across Tadashi’s face stung. Despite the slight guilt, Hiro couldn’t force himself to acknowledge his counterparts feelings in such a way. He still considered it wrong, no matter what he saw. 

 

Another heartbeat passed between them. Then, a soft smile graced Tadashi’s lips. It was so genuine, so sincere that Hiro's heart skipped several beats. Heat rose to his cheeks. Tingling claimed his fingertips and toes. 

 

“Alright, well, I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep.” With that, Tadashi disappeared in a whirlwind of sand and dust. Not one speck was left behind. There was no longer any proof that his encounter was not imaginary. 

 

Regardless, Hiro had a sinking feeling that with each new encounter, he would further transform into the worshipper that loved him so long ago.


End file.
